Project:Hunter
by BDragonXO
Summary: There's a new kid in town and Zick doesn't trust him. And what's going on with the monsters? Does it have something to do with the new product that's going around? Is the new kid involved? Is he Friend or Foe? All these questions and more with be answered.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything related to Monster allergy in anyway. But I do own the story plot and my OC's)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Big Burg

One of those cities that never stops. It's built on the concept that everything is bigger and better and that everyone moves at a fast pace. But, no one ever takes the time to slow down and observe what is truly around them. And for those that do, do they ever stop and check the linage behind them. For you see, Big Burg wasn't always the bustling city that lies before them.

No

It was once an industrial station from which men, women, and children alike could trade lively colorful objects and new aspects that peaked there interest. For this land was not always just inhabited by humans but the spirits that no longer lingered on this earthly plane. And accompanied by these spirits were beastly creatures that, hidden from society, could mingle and reveal themselves to each other and those special people that could see them. These creatures and spirits would get along with the people and even live with them; they became part of their families and would be there for generations on.

But of course like many things there's a downside to this story. Even with the loving bond between these creatures and their partners, there were those that wanted more, that wanted power. So to contain the lust of these creatures, certain families were called upon and granted powers to keep the monsters under check. These people were called tamers and had the ability to tame and control the monsters and were praised for their deeds. The tamers would eventually learn and pass their talents on to their children and keep the legend alive. And for those few that couldn't have the power of the tamers but knew of the monster world, they would eventually become to be known as keepers and were in charge if protecting the monsters that lived with them and to make sure that the tamers didn't go mad with power. This would continue on for ages and tamers would marry keepers and would raise their family with monsters and spirits that they have come to know over the years.

Tamers and Keepers are widely known around the monster universe and are greatly praised. But what people don't know is that there was another group of gifted people. These people were assigned to the shadows and are in charge of taking care of the most dangerous of creatures. They were hunters and were keep a secret from the tamers and keepers, only the most informed knew of there existence. But there is always one apple that has to spoil the whole bunch.

On the outskirts of Big Burg far away from civilization lived a family. This family consisted of a man, his wife and their two children. The man and his wife met at a colleague party and fell in love at first site. The man, a lowly scientist didn't have any knowledge of the secret world around him or what his wife truly was. They were soon married and had a wonderful life. But the wife was torn between two worlds and could not keep her heritage a secret from her lover. She brought him deeper into her true world and watched him become astounded by the new sights. But like any real scientist, just watching isn't enough. He wanted to know more about these "Monsters" and how they worked, and so with all the knowledge he could muster up, he proceeds to try and catch one. He caught one and dissected it making sure to keep this a secret from his wife. The more he cut into the flesh of the monster, the more he wanted to know. He proceeds to do this again and again and grew accustom to this habit. The wife not knowing of her husband's second nature continued to care for their two children, but soon she found her husband spending more and more time in his study and grew concerned. So, with the children and her husband away she snuck into his lab only to find a horrendous scene.

Plastered on the walls were the pelts of different monsters, cut open and insides splattered all over the room. The wife is stricken with horror; she could not comprehend what she was seeing and didn't want to believe that her husband was responsible for this. She couldn't help but blame herself for pushing another world onto her husband, and was convinced that all this was her fault. She fell to the ground and died of a heart attack. When dawn came and the husband and children returned home, they found her pale and blue and fell to the floor weeping for her return. The husband blamed himself for the death of his loved one and sent the children to live with other relatives. The husband consented to joining his wife in heaven but knew that he couldn't be with her in such a holy place. Using his knowledge of medicine and what he peaced together of the monster world, the husband contended to put an elixir together and try to revive his wife.

The supreme tutors of Bibbur-Si caught wind of his plan and dispatched a group of hunters to go and apprehend the man. A group of the finest hunters went and proceed to surround the house.

Inside the house the husband was finishing his final product. Test tubes and beakers swirled with different chemicals and ended up pouring into a glass with a lavender color. The husband looked at the glass carefully and grinned, he had done it.

"Soon, we'll be together my love"

The hunters knocked down the door and swarmed the house.

The husband knew that he didn't have any time to lose and placed his wife on the table. He lifted her head and proceeded to pour the liquid into her mouth. After a minute the color started to go back into the wife's face and her heart started to beat again. She looked at her husband whose face had been stricken with tears and was pulled into a close embrace.

"Oh, Elizabeth I thought I'd lost you" he ran his hand through her hair

"I'm here Rowland" she gripped his back and melted into the hug "and we'll be together forever"

Rowland smiled "Yes, together forever"

Elizabeth gripped his back even harder and felt her hand draw blood.

Rowland grimaced with pain and pulled away from her.

Elizabeth looked at the blood on her fingers and licked it off. Her eyes started to shine lavender purple and veins sprouted all over her face. She looked at her husband and smiled.

Rowland looked at the sight in front of him and coward in fear. This wasn't his wife, this was not his Elizabeth. This was a true monster.

She walked closer stood over her husband.

"Together forever, my dear"

The man was now backed into a corner and nowhere to go. The next thing that was heard was a man's scream into the night.

The hunters made their way down to the study and were shocked to see what was in front of them. The wife was covered in blood and the husband lay next to her half eaten. The hunters drew their weapons.

"Freeze, hands were I can see them" said the one in the front

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed the burner next to her and lit it.

She looked at what was left of her husband and laughed

"Together Forever"

Before throwing the burner into the beakers and setting off an explosion through the night.

Tales of this story were told through history and eventually forgotten. Everyone assumed that a accident killed the husband and wife together in the middle of the night. Not knowing that his legacy would eventually come back to haunt them.

* * *

I know that this probably does or does not make since. But trust me its gonna get better!

so please R&R honestly

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_(I dont own anything related to Monster Allergy, I only own the plot and my OC's)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_120 Years Later_

Enter: Big Burg, the present city that we all know and love. It's past the point of wooden cabins and pilgrim styled clothes into a place with tall skyscrapers and smog filled air. Yes, Big Burg were people go about their daily lives trying to make ends-meat for their families or those who try to escalate their way to the top and become the next big thing. A place filled with many thing, many hidden secrets from the naked eye and only known to those who just stop and take a minute to truly look at the world around them. A home for a group of special individuals that if you know them, could tell you in specific detail just how special this place really is. But before we can truly begin with our story, there someone we need to meet. A special someone that can change the whole course of this story and the world depending on his actions.

Enter: A green SUV rolling down the interstate. A family of 5 is seen in the car singing their cares away, not knowing what they were in for.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

"Oooooh!, she'll be comin round the mountain when she comes"

"Ye-ha!"

"She'll be comin round the mountain when she comes"

"Yes, Sir!"

"She'll be comin round the mountain- she'll be comin round the mountain-she'll be becoming round the mountain when she—"

*Silence*

All eyes were on a boy staring out the window.

"Ian" his name was called

The boy looked in the direction that his name was called and was staring at his father

"Yeah, Dad" he inquired

"You missed you part son" the man smiled gruffly

"Oh, yeah sorry" the boy sighed.

**(Ian's POV)**

"Do they really expect me to join in on their sing-along athon" Ian thought to himself

Ian and his family had been on the road for about 8 hours now coming from their town house in New York to a city in the middle of know where called Big Barn or something like that and he wasn't in the sing along mood at this point in time.

(_Meet: Ian Rippleton Kingston_

_Born: Febuarary 23, 1999(13)_

_Height: 5,3 (Not to short and not to tall, just right!)_

_Favorite Food: Chocolate Raspberry Shake (Never heard of it, How Dare you!)_

_Physical Appearance: Spiky dirty blond hair that's combed to the side. Slightly chubby cheeks thanks to the curtusy of his grandmother's strong affection (Thanks Grandma, Really). Slight build chest but nothing to brag about (Hey!). And a yellowish skin completion that somewhat matches his hair. (But not Banana yellow, just sayin)_

_Eye Color: Forest green that shimmer's in the night sky (Okay, just a little creepy)_

_Current Status: Bored out of my mind and willing to throw myself out the car door at any moment now.)_

"Sorry dad, but I'm not really in the singing mood right now"

Ian knew that pouting wasn't going to solve anything but he couldn't help it. He had to move away from his old school and friends and go to no where's ville, and all in the middle of the school year. (I mean come on there's got to be a law about this somewhere in the constitution!)

"Come on son, cheer up it'll all be alright" his dad said

"Yeah, cheer up Inny it'll all be alright"

Ian stuck his tongue out at the girl "Thanks, for the sarcasm, Allison"

Alison chuckled "Anytime, my dear little brother"

(_Meet: Allison Rosemary Kingston_

_Birthday: April 7, 1996(16)_

_Height: 5,7 (And loving it!)_

_Favorite Food: Nothing with high carbs_

_Physical Appearance: Blond hair that reaches her mid-back pulled back into a ponytail with pink and blue highlights. Slightly tanned skin, and pearly whites that knock the boys out every time they see them. (Not to mention my stellar Sexy Smirk!)_

_Eye Color: Bright Blue_

_Occupation: Annoying older sister (I do my job really well)_

_Current Status: Happily enjoying the drive to the new house and singing with the family. (And annoying Ian)_

"Hey, I left things back in NY just like you did and you don't see my complaining" she said

"Oh yeah like what, besides you phone and laptop what do you really do" I snapped back

"Well" she started to get all dramatically teary eyed "I had to leave behind my wonderful boyfriend, Jason" she covered her face with her hands and started balling.

"Wait, Jason? You mean Jason Hallback as in the guy who you "never" actually dated" I put emphasis on never. "You now that it takes consent from both parties to actually have a relationship, right?"

Allison perked and started my angrily. "I'll have you know that we were in a very monogamist relationship thank you very much and I'll have you say nothing about it" she huffed at the last part and crossed her arms.

"Wait, did she just say _"monogamist"_" I thought about it for a second

"Uh Allison, do you even know what monogamist means" I asked

She looked at me like I was crazy "Duh of course I do, it means" she thought about it for a minute and shook her head "It means good right"

My dad let out a roaring laugh and tries to contain it but was failing terribly. My mom just put her hand over her head and sighed

"Sweetie, in the future please try and use words that you know the meaning of, OK."

By this time Allison was looking dumbfounded and I was enjoying every minute of it. Allison may be pretty but looks can only get you so far in life.

"But mom, I'm right aren't I, Mom!" Allison wined and slumped in her seat. She could be such a child sometimes (And I'm supposed to be the baby). I closed my eyes and shook my head, how can I be the youngest but know the most, I think that I should win a award for that. I was lost in my thought when I left something poke my in the face, it was hot and smelly, I opened my eyes and saw a foot in my face. Both Allison and I shrieked and pushed them as far away as we could.

"Eww!, that is so gross" Allison tried to wipe off the invisible substance on her face the best she could.

There was laughter in the back

Allison glared at the person in the back seat "That's not funny, Preston"

"Yeah man, that's just sick" I said and joined in on Allison's glare parade

The man just laughed and continued to stretch his feet out trying to get comfortable

"It's the smell of life kiddies, live it up" he said and went back to strumming on his guitar

_(Meet: Preston Aster Kingston_

_Birthday: September 17. 1994(18)_

_Height: 6, 1 (Chicks dig the tall men!)_

_Favorite Food: Why leave all the other food's out of the group, I leave all of Mother Nature's products (OK then, moving on)_

_Physical Appearance: A wild untamed mane of Bright blond hair laced his head and a matching goatee with it. A well toned body to accompany his hobbies. (gotta stay in shape for the ladies, ya dig)_

_Eyes: Midnight Blue_

_Occupation: Oldest of the Kingston sibling (And the most annoying) (Hey!) and a wannabe rock star. Lead singer and guitarists of the band Midnight Smasher (Gonna rock the world baby!)._

_Current Status: Annoying younger siblings while strumming guitar_

"Mom! Can you tell Preston to put his shoes back on, or at least keep them in the back or something"

My mom giggled and turned to look at us

"Preston, could you please leave your brother and sister alone with your feet" she chuckled at the last part

He saluted to her "No problem, Momma-O" an took his feet down

"Allison is that better?" she asked

Allison huffed and turned away "I guess, but it still stinks"

Mom smiles and turns back around. I know a lot of people say this about their mom's but mine is truly the best. She knows actually what to do and how to talk to people the right way, just so she can get what she wants.

_(Meet: Marie Angel Kingston (Robertson)_

_Birthday: April 21, 1977(35)_

_Favorite Food: Anything Sweet_

_Physical Appearance: Long curled blond hair that's combed down and reached mid-back just like Allison's. White Silky skin that looked like it would stain if you touched and glossy red lips that scream perfect. A bright smile that everyone who knows her just can't get enough of_

_Occupation: A loving Wife and mother of three great kids (Aw!, thanks mom). A Model for Sun sprite Inc. But taking a short break for some R&R with the family. (It's like wedding gowns and sun dresses, nothing to explicit)_

_Eye Color: (And the most cool part of her in my perspective) Her left eye is blue and the right one is Red_

_Current Status: Enjoying the ride to the new city and loving the connection between her kids._

Marie looked out the window and sighed as the road went on and on. "John" she looked at dad "how long till we get there?" she asked. Dad made some kind of Grinch face "We're almost there, I can feel it." And nodded. Mom sighed "You said that an hour ago"

"And the hour before that" said Allison

"And the hour before that" said Preston

"And so-on and so-on" I chimed in

Dad blushed and gripped the steering wheel harder "Well, now I'm saying that we're almost there and I'll have no one else say otherwise. Dad huffed and continued driving

We all sighed; this was going to be one extra long drive.

_(Meet: John Bullford Kingston_

_Birthday: October 21, 1970 (42)_

_Favorite Food: Everything (He literally eats anything brunt, raw, smothered in anything sauce, you name it)_

_Height: 6, 7 (Yes, he's that tall)_

_Physical Appearance: Spiky black hair that's combed back. A body that's built like a freakin_

_Mountain. (I mean seriously he could crunch numbers on his forehead if he wanted to.) A X shape scar over his right eyebrow. (Something about a fight when he was little or something.) Lightly toned skin from being in the sun all the time. (Nothing's better than being warm in the sun.)_

_Occupation: Father and Husband of three kids. (I only actually wanted One) (Hey!). Toy creator and president of Celestial Kingdom Inc._ _(And the reason that we're moving in the first place!)_

_Eye Color: Dark Forest Green _

_Current Status: Driving and pouting over the fact that my family doesn't trust my sense of direction._

I looked at the back of my Dad's seat. It wasn't entirely his fault that we had to move, I mean If you got the chance to expand your franchise by putting toys into cereal boxes wouldn't you take it. But at the same time he didn't have to just jump at the chance, he could have came and talked to us first before making any big decision like that. But he has made sacrifices of his own by doing things for us, and now I think it my turn to take one for the team.

"Hey, dad" I asked

"Yeah"

"Can I pick the next song"

My dad looked at me in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"You guys heard him; Ian's picking the next song" everyone started cheering

"What have I gotten myself into" I thought.

* * *

Ian and his family have no idea what's in store for them.

Please R&R honestly


End file.
